Strong bad in super jail?
by boston terrier5
Summary: After a sudden void sucks strong Bad, coach Z, and bubs sends them into a diffrent world. And it seem's it's the super jail world! Watch as they try to understand this crazy jail, and find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of " Strong bad in super jail!"

Strong bad was checking e-mails as always, with his Compe Computer, when his whiny brother interrupted him.

" STRONG BAD!"

" SHUT UP FAT-CAKES! * Sighs* Now Andrew, the reason why your girlfriend hates you is because-"

" STRONG BAD!"

" SHUT IT, LORD OF FATNESS! * Coughs* the reason why is because, I'm awesomer then you. That means, you need to be like me. For example… I can somehow type with-"

" STRONG BAD! IT'S REALLY, REALLY IMPORANT!"

The masked man sighed with anger, and went to his brother. " If it's about one of your emo-bands breaking up again, I swear to god, I'll kick you in your balls you mother fu-"

He stopped as he was speaking, since he was scared. He saw a gaping huge hole, growing larger and larger each passing second. It was swallowing everything in his brother's room, not that he cared a bit but… It may get the cheat! Coach Z, he secretly liked the failing rapper freak, or even marzipan! He screamed, as the gigantic hole began to grow larger and larger. It started changing colors, and it made a weird " shhrrriiiiiiieeeeee" Noise that are so known today.

" HOW IN THE HELL, DID THIS HAPPEN?"

" Well… I was writing down my poetry-"

" That's not what we call it in this house, mister."

" * Sighs* My pointless emo crap, and then I saw that my flower pot was moving! I-I looked to the ground and I saw this!"

" Well, Fix it!"

" I. DON'T. KNOW. HOW. TO!"

They began to bicker and fight until strong bad began to move. He then faced his fear's, in that nightmare not to long ago. He was started to be pulled into the hole.

" ARRRUUUGGGGHHHHHH- HOLY CRAP! STRONG SAD! HELP! GET HELP!"

Strong sad screamed for strong mad. Strong mad gasped and he grabbed strong bads arm and tried to pull him. With the word quickly coming, that strong bad may be gone forever with this hole, everybody came to the house and tried to free strong bad from his fate. Coach Z was the first to grab onto strong bad arm and try to free him. Strong sad grabbed his hat and grabbed it as hard as he could. It went in this order: Marzipan, Homestar runner, the king of town, bubs, poopsmith, and finally strong mad. But it wasn't enough. Both strong bad and coach Z were suck into the hole.

" If they're going in there, I am too!" Yelled bubs, jumping into the hole just before it was closed completely.

" I can't believe my big brother is gone…"

" LITTLE BROTHER GONE FOREVER!"

" Wow. I wan't believe mywelf." Said home star runner.

" * close to crying* S-Strong's bad gone?" Said poor marzipan.

The king of town sadly left the room, and poopsmith cried one black tear and left with him.

END OF CHAPTER ONE…


	2. Chapter 2

Strong bad in super jail? Chap two.

When strong bad woke up, he could barely feel his ass.

" Ugh… My perfect ass broken? Shit… I liked my ass."

He then noticed he wasn't in his room. Or in strongbadia. Or in any place he knew.

He was in an alley in some ghetto ass city. There was a male, grabbing coach Z. He had black eyes, with slicky messy black hair. He wore a white shirt, and light blue pants.

" Hmmm…. If I sale him to the black market for some hooker job, I can get 180 bucks!" Said the man. He grabbed Coach Z, and started licking his face. " He is passed out… Maybe I can prepare him…" As he un-zipped his pants.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Strong bad yelled, and punched the man in the face.

" Hey strong bad! Wait… Where are we?" Said bubs

" Spring board? You saved me?"

" Don't talk about Z."

Then out of a TV, in a TV store, A GIANT ROBOT CAME OUT!

" WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled bubs.

The man grabbed a random lady and threw her in front of the robot. The robot grabbed her and snapped her neck. He ran threw the crowd, as the robot went through them, killing them all.

" HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Bubs and Coach Z followed him.

" Hey asshole! Your gonna pay for what you done!"

" Yeah! Your hurting perple!"

When the robot got hold of the man he looked at Coach Z, bubs, and strong bad.

' Poor guys. They want revenge over Jackknife. Maybe If I bring them to Warden, He'll like me! Then he'll teach me how to fish! Just in my dreams…'

So The robot, Witch our Strongbadian heroes will later know his name is Jail bot, grabbed them all and flew away to super jail.

- One hour or so later…

" Where is Jail Bot Jared! He's been gone for longer it usually is!"

" Well sir, Jail bot does take some time!"

" Time shime, I know that little kid of mine doesn't take this long!"

Jared sighed; Knowing Warden was having a childish fit again. Then Jailbot broke the door, holding Jackknife and the others in his hands.

" Great Job Jailbot! But… What are those disgusting creatures?"

" HEY! WE HAVE FEELINGS, CRAP FOR EYES!"

" Alice, Beat the one with the mask."

" I got to tell you warden, He kind of looks nice."

" What? He looks…. Actually he kinda does… * giggles*"

" Spring board… Is that guy gay?"

" Bi-sexual Actually, green guy."

" It's… Coach Z."

" Close enough."

" AUGGHHH! GET'S THIS MAN-WOMAN FROM KISSING ME!"

" What! You're a real man, unlike these gay's."

" It's bi-sexual, damn it!"

" Sir, Do you think these are prisoner's?"

" I don't know Jared, Let me see for my self…"

Warden got up from his table, and looked at them all.

" Well I never seen anybody like these in the ads… Or in the world wide crimal showing…"

Then a blue hedgehog ran in, with super speed. Warden blushed as he saw him, and kissed the hedgehog's cheek.

" Hey sweet cheeks!"

" Hey Warden…" The blue hedgehog said, blushing.

" How are you?"

" Good, just murdered a huge amount of prisoner's with a cross bow!"

" Good sonic!"

Strong bad was very confused. Why would any body be happy with somebody killing people with a cross bow?

" Quick question: Who are you?" Warden said.

" I'm strong bad."

" I'm coach Z."

" And I'm Bubs! Want a video game that 18 dollars more then it cost's normally?"

" No way, guy who mouth doesn't move." Warden said with a creeped out look.

" Say's the bastard with the buck teeth."

" Jailbot, put them in the cage we have in our office." Sonic said.

Jailbot threw them into the tiny cage, and made them wore chains around there neck's, leg's, and arm's.

" LET US OUTTA HERE!" Strong bad yelled, hitting against the cage fiercely. Jailbot shocked him. Strong bad screamed in pain and passed out quickly.

Jailbot grinned, and flew away.

TBC…..


End file.
